


Upgrade

by Fearkat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Goddamnit Father, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Teamwork, Tsundere Greed, What's gonna work? TEEEEAAAMM WORK!, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearkat/pseuds/Fearkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Father learns about Ling's fighting abilities and how strong they are as a team, he decides to give him and Greed an 'upgrade' that changes both of their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Father, I'd like to discuss something." A figure from the dark shadow appeared in front of the massive platform with pipes intersecting around it, at the center was a cement chair where a man with a white robe and platinum blonde hair sat. Very, very few outsiders knew about this place, for only his children knew what this lair's purpose was.

"Wrath, there is something I actually need to discuss with you too. But you speak first, son." The middle aged man came out from the shadows in his military uniform, the stars on his right shoulder blade showed how high of a ranking he was, he's not called the Fuher of Amestris for nothing.

"I seem to recall that a while back when I took that girls arm, me and the prince of Xing had a very interesting fight."

"How so?"

"His technique is flawless, and he's a smart boy, I'll give him that. His first approach was to go for my weak spot but he soon figured out about my Ultimate Eye. Very smart for a young teen, and his sword skills are none other that I've seen before. It is not from a certain technique, he must have taught himself." He explained.

"Speaking of the prince, I heard from Pride that Greed invaded your house." Father asked. Life lesson: Never put Greed on Guard duty.

"It seems that what we feared has come true, he has regained his memories and according to Pride and Gluttony who is currently now following him, he has teamed up with Edward Elric and Kimblee's chimera's." Wrath could see Father thinking, as if he was trying to think of a solution in his head. It finally came to him as he stepped down from his throne and was only a couple meters away from Wrath.

"I want you to get out a message to Pride and Gluttony telling them to ambush Greed and bring him here, I have something I'd like to experiment on 'them'." Wrath stayed quiet but for only about 5 seconds before responding.

"As you wish, Father."

 

* * *

 

 

"Jeez, it's hot out here..." Greed looked up at the light blue sky with very few clouds in it while sitting on a bench.

 _"You're pratically wearing all black, I'd imagine it is."_ The prince deep in his mind said, but the homunculus ignored him. He turned to face the long haired blonde next to him, who just happened to be Edward Elric.

"So we're gonna go visit your lady in Resembool, right?"

"She's not my lady! But yes. We're just waiting for the train." Ed replied. 

"Right...damnitt, it's so hot outside. I'm gonna go get some shade." Greed stood up and jammed his hands in his pockets while walking away. He looked for a place where he could cool off, but there was nothing, he soon found himself on the whole other of the train station. But the weird part was, there was absolutely no one there besides him.

"Tch, you'd think someone would actually go here." He could have swore his voice echoed, that's how quiet it was. 

_"Something's not right."_

 Greed slowly put on his shield. "Yeah, ya-"

_"GREED LOOK OUT!"_

Greed looked back but it was too late, pitch black shadows with huge red eyes on them came out faster than Greed could comprehend and wrapped around from his stomach to his higher torso. 

"Shit! It's Pride!" He tried to move his arms, but they were tied up too. 

"Long time no see, Greed." The homunculus in the form of a little boy finally showed himself in front of the other. 

"Pride..." 

"You are a very disobedient son, fighting Wrath like that took guts, Father wants to speak with you and the prince." Greed's face was blank, but soon formed his lips into a smirk.

"Well you can tell my old man that I'm no use to him. Besides, you guys are just gonna kill me like you did to the past me! There ain't no secret there!" 

"Actually..." Pride walked closer to Greed. "He wants you and the prince to take part in his experiment." The younger homunculus raised his brow.

"Experiment? Oh well that's just great! So now I'm your test subject? If that's the case, then consider your offer rejected." 

"Offer? I think you mean order. If that's how it's going to be..." Pride made his shadows start tighten around Greed little by little. Greed's ribs were starting to be crushed, and streams of blood started to come out of his mouth.

"I'll just crush you, and when you regenerate, I'll crush you again. And again, and again, and again. But it's not too late, Greed. Did I tell you that after the experiment happens, he'll let you go?" By now, Greed's internal organs might as well been turned to a slushy. 

"O-...okay..! I'll come...with you...!" That was all he could say as Pride's shadows dropped him to the ground. Greed literally threw up blood, but the regeneration started to kick in. So with in about 15 seconds, he was able to stand. 

"...Why the hell would he let me go? That makes no sense, tell me, just what kind of experiment is this?"

"Sorry, but Father didn't tell me anything himself. It was Wrath who informed me about this, but I do know it does have something to do with you and the prince of Xing." 

_"This involves me? I don't think this is a good idea. What about Ed and the others?"_

Greed took a deep breath and let it out before answering.

"They can leave without us. We'll find them in Resembool, besides, I already said yes." Pride's shadows disappeared completely and turned towards the other direction.

"There's a passage way not far from here that leads into the base." He pointed to that direction.

"Now come, Greed. Follow me."

_"I have a bad feeling about this..."_

"Yeah..me too." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Greed entered the Homunculi's lair, he knew this place from top to bottom. This was nothing new.

_"So this is the place where..."_

"Yep. This was where I was born..twice. And where I died..once." 

"Greed." The voice of Father was louder than you would expect, as Greed looked up at the throne and saw his father, and slightly clenched his fists.

"What's up, old man? Miss me already?" 

"I am very surprised, Greed. Not only did you break through the purification but also attacked Wrath. I did not expect this."

"Oh yeah? Well I didn't expect it either, but look what happened! Now cut to the chase, what's this experiment Pride's been yappin' about?" Father slowly stood up and walked down towards the lower level of the lair and walked towards Greed. The more closer he got, the more he wanted to gouge out his eyes, not only did he remember the killing of his 'possessions' but also remembered how he slowly lowered him into lava. And he clearly remembered every minute of the pain. By now, Greed was face to face with one of the people he hates most as wine red eyes met golden.

"Give me your Ouroboros sign." That meant 'let me see your hand with the tattoo on it'. Greed held out his hand and waited for something to happen. Father put his hand directly where the Ouroboros tattoo was and started to perform Alchemy. Suddenly Greed was hit with a spike of  _excruciating_ pain that soon spread from head to toe.

"GAH!!" Greed fell to his knees and clenched his fists so hard blood was seeping from the skin. From the sound of it, Ling wasn't doing so good either.

_"GREED..! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"_

"I don't...KNOW..!"

_"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!"_

"Yeah...Ling..just.." Greed's vision started to fade away.

"Hang...in there..okay...?" With those words, he fell into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

"...eed! Greed! Hey, Greed! Wake up!" The homunculus slowly opened his eyes and sat up, groaning in the process.

"What..happened-...." Greed's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open, he blinked a few times but the person that was in front of him wouldn't go away.

"...L-....LING?!" The prince was kneeling down right next to him, with the same clothes he was wearing when Greed possessed him, same face, same girly hair style, same squinty eyes, and same piss ant. Same. Ling. 

"I know, right?" Ling put on his stupid smile and laughed.

"But...how?! Wait, if you're here...and I'm here...who's body am I in?!"

"You're still in my body, Greed! I have my own body, but your body still looks like mine!" Greed turned his head to the side in confusion. Ling grabbed Greed's had and pulled him up without warning, they both looked around in silence.

"As you can see, you both have separate bodies." Father appeared out of no where. "With your fighting skills, and your shield, you two would make a powerful team. Though there are some consequences."

"Like what?" Ling asked as he noticed the Ouroboros on his right hand, unlike Greed's.

"If Greed dies, then you die. And vice versa. What ever pain one feels, the other feels it too. This was just an experiment, so I do not know anything else. I have no more business with you both, you can leave now." 

"Wait!" Greed called out. "Why are you letting us go? Aren't you going to use us as an advantage?"

"Greed, you are my son and a part of me. It is only fair to let my avarice free. Yes, I would have the upper hand if I had you two on my side but I have already got it. But if you want to stay, by all means Greed, I'll forgive you for your misconduct."

"Yeah, we'll pass on that one." Greed turned around and started walking towards the exit. "C'mon Ling, let's go." Ling took a last look at Father before catching up to Greed. "Yeah, let's go."

The two look a likes who might as well be considered as twins looked at each other as they stood in the grass.

"...Is that how I really look like?" Ling asked. 

"Yep."

"This is so weird..."

"Ya think? C'mon piss ant, aren't we going to Resembool or somethin'?"

"Your right, how much time has passed when we were down there?"

"Hell if I know, but, I'm assuming a long time. It's already starting to get dark, so Ed and the chimera's are probably over there now. So let's go jump a train." Greed started walking away but was stopped by Ling tugging his coat. "What is is, kid?"

"You know, ever since you took over my body, we never really got to meet each other on the outside. I was just stuck in my own mind..so.." 

"So what?"

"I'm Ling." Ling stuck his hand out and waited for Greed to shake it. He looked down at it and then back up to Ling.

"...I'm Greed."


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow...I didn’t know you had red eyes!”

“I didn’t know you had black, kid.” Greed and Ling looked at their reflections in the water. They were almost at the train station, but since they were both dying to look at a mirror and there was a pond, here they are now.

“I thought you said that my eyes were always closed.”

“Yeah, but they’re open now. And I just wanna get this straight, just because we look the same does not mean that you’re better than me.” Ling slowly turned his head to Greed, and blinked a couple times so that way he could process what his ‘twin’ stated.

“...Why would I say that?”

“I’m just saying,” Greed rolled his eyes. “I don’t want you thinkin’ you’re better than me.”

“...I never said that.”

“It doesn't matter if you said it, you might think it. And then you might get cocky.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s what you would do, Greed.”

“Whatever.” Greed shoved his hands in his pockets. He glanced at the train station that could be visible from the green brush.

“Let’s just go.”

‘He’s so stubborn, I can honestly see why none of his siblings like him.’ Ling thought.

“Hey!!” Greed turned around and threw his fist at Ling, but he dodged it at the last second and jumped to the side, confused.

“Shut the hell up!”

“What are you talking about, Greed? I didn’t say anything.”

“That's bull and and you know it! Somethin’ about me being stubborn and why the other Homunculi don’t like me!” Ling finally realized one of the side effects that comes with what Father did to them.

“Greed...remember when your father said that it was an ‘experiment’?”

“What the hell about it?”

“I think we can read each other’s minds.” Ling stated as he got a little bit closer to Greed, hoping that he wouldn’t try to punch him.

“Okay, but you still thought it didn't you?!” He snarled with annoyance.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry ain’t gonna cut it, kid!”

“Well then what do you want me to do?” Greed glared daggers at the shifty-eyed prince, he wanted to tell this kid straight but his body wouldn’t let him do so.

“Well how about you-...Forget it! Let’s go, don’t talk! And don’t think of anything either!” He walked away, leaving Ling to follow him. Ling was about to say in his mind ‘He’s so confusing’ but then Greed would probably hear it.

‘Stubborn? Please, I’m Greed the Avaricious. So of course I’m stubborn, I want things my way and they’re gonna be my way. Once I get Pop’s power and ditch this brat, that is.’

Ling sped walked over to Greed, who had no idea that Ling heard that bitter thought. So instead of confronting him about it, Ling was going to try something other than that. Something that he learned when Lan Fan and Fu arrived at Amestris.

The Silent Treatment.

This would be his first time doing it, but it’s pretty simple. He just didn’t have to talk.

“Let’s keep a low profile, and hop on the back of the train.” Ling was about to correct him and say that the back of the train was the caboose. But he was giving him the silent treatment, so he couldn’t do that.

“...”

“...And by the way, just because we’re separated doesn’t mean you can go running off yet. Not until we defeat Father.”

“...”

“...” Greed leaned over to look at Ling, who was staring straight ahead.

“...Hey kid.”

“...”

“Kid, say somethin’.”

“...”

He walked in front of Ling to see if he would respond to him.

“Hey brat! Talk to me, will ya?!”

“...hmph..” Ling crossed his arms and turned the other way. Greed finally realized that either he was mad at him or giving him the silent treatment. Probably both.

“Are you giving me the silent treatment?”

“...”

“Fine, I guess-”

‘You really don’t know why I’m giving you the silent treatment, do you?’ Greed heard in his mind.

‘Color me curious but I wanna know what I did.’

‘You know what? You really are dense.’

‘I’m not dense you piss ant.’

‘You basically said that you were gonna take over the world and ditch me.’

‘...Because I don’t tell lies, yeah, I did say that. But could ya just stop giving me the silent treatment and speak up?’

‘I’m speaking to you now, aren’t I?’

‘Yeah but I mean verbally!’

‘...I have a sore throat.’ Greed clicked his tongue and just walked up ahead.

‘This brat’s gonna be the death of me.’

‘I’m counting on it!’

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, so once when that guy is gone, that’s when we make a break for it.” Ling whispered eyeing the man guarding the caboose.

“Or…”

“...Or what?”

“Or we can just knock the guy out and then make a break for it.”

This was one of the differences between Greed and Ling.

“First of all, if we did that, where would we hide the body? And people would notice us, too risky of a plan.” It went silent again as they waited for the man to move away. The train was about to leave, so the man walked off to get on the train.

“Now!” They both swiftly ran up to the caboose and jumped on it, opening the door and throwing themselves inside. They knocked over a couple of suitcases but they still managed to get inside. Ling went ahead and closed the door.

“You think anyone saw us?”

“I don't know. But we made it.” Ling turned and smiled at Greed, he just glanced at Ling and sighed.

“Yeah I guess. How long’s it gonna take to get from here to Resembool?”

“I think, 2 or 3 hours.” Ling later back on a suitcase and felt his stomach grumble.

“...I’m hungry…” Ling whined.

“You remind me of Gluttony…”

“I can’t help it!”

“Yep, definitely Gluttony.” Ling mentally stuck his tongue out at Greed and then looked up at the cool grey metal ceiling. He noticed that Greed was sitting in the middle of the caboose, keeping watch on the door in the back to the door in the front simultaneously.

“You should get some rest, Greed.”

“Nah, I’m good. Homunculi don’t need sleep.”

“Still, you should get some.”

“...I’m keeping watch.”

“...Fine, suit yourself.” Ling turned to his side and let his eyes rest, and the more he kept his eyes closed the more he started to succumb to the darkness.

Though he hoped he wouldn't succumb to the darkness that would force him to close his eyes for good. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it twincest????????  
> Is it selfcest????????????
> 
> The world may never know

Ling’s eyes were forcefully opened by a sound of massive friction on rail tracks. The train had come to a halt, that meant that they finally arrived at their destination. It was a good thing he was a light sleeper, especially if you had multiple assassin’s out for your head when you were young. He expected to hear the voice of Greed saying something like: ‘Look who’s up’ in a sarcastic manner. But he didn’t hear it, so he looked forward, where the last time he saw Greed.

 He was sleeping.

 His head was propped up against a suitcase, he _was_ still sitting in the middle of the train so the rest of his body was on the cold floor. Even Homunculi can sleep, apparently. Ling pushed himself off the ground and stretched out his arms and walked over to Greed’s body, he crouched down next to him.

 “Hey.” He whispered. “Greed, wake up.” It was weird, looking at your technical twin. Even if they were actual twins, it would still be weird looking at someone who looked just like you. Ling smacked Greed’s face lightly about 2 times, until the black iris surrounded by red finally showed. His face contorted from peaceful to irritated.

 “Ugh...what brat?” He grumbled.

 “We’re here.” Greed rubbed his eyes and stood up. “So what’s the plan?”

 “Hm?”

 “How do we get out of here without anyone noticing?” Ling took the few minutes he had left to decipher a plan that at least wouldn't get them caught by authorities. One came into mind, it was simple, reckless, but it just might work.

 “Okay, we hide in those corners. When they-”

 “Or.” Greed interrupted him, like the last time except this time he didn't hear out Ling. “When someone comes in here, we’ll knock ‘em out. And just walk out of here. Simple as that.”

 “No Greed, it’s _not_ simple as that-” They both heard footsteps coming towards the door.

 “Ok, fine, we’ll hide in the corners, _then_ can we knock him out?” Greed whispered.

 “Fine! Hurry up!” They quickly ran into the opposite corners, Ling on the left and Greed on the right. The metal door slowly swung open as a man walked inside, and both of them were thinking that it was better if he didn’t see their faces. Greed was about to walk up behind him with his shield up to his wrist, but it was too late as Ling stepped in, his feet like air as he covered the man’s mouth with his palm and jabbed two of his fingers into a pressure point spot. He instantly dropped to the floor with a 

"...I could've done it myself."

"Yeah, and cause him permanent brain damage? I'd rather not." Ling glanced at the man, who seemed to be in his mid-thirties at the least. "Anyway, let's go before someone else comes in here." His 'twin' shoved his hands into his pockets as the other poked his head out the door. Without warning, Ling grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out of the train cart. But he ripped his hand away from Ling's grasp, earning a slight frown. "You're not the real friendly type, are you?"

"You just noticed that now? "No." He giggled slightly. "I'm just saying it out loud." Greed looked up at the sign attached to the ceiling of the wooden overhead.  _Resembool_. The apparent home town of Ed, the fresh morning air was nice, and the town seemed nothing more than your average, friendly neighborhood. A town that Ling would settle it, but for Greed, it was way below his tastes. But he did admire how peaceful it was.

Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Alright, so now we've gotta figure out where Ed and the crew is. Got any ideas?"

"Didn't he say that they were going to his lady's house? Winry, I think?"

"And didn't he say not to call her his 'lady'?" Ling raised an eyebrow, remembering when they were still joined together. Greed smirked lazily and put his hands up in defense. "Hey, what can I say? You know I'm a lady's man."

"Yeah, lady's man." Ling scoffed. "Let's just get going already."

"Right behind ya." As they started walking, they got weird looks from the townspeople, probably because of how they were twins. Which was kind of rare in a small town like that, anything that was slightly not common in the city like Amestris, was completely abnormal. The thing it, both of them were clueless as to where the house was. And since Ed was well known in this town, they came to an agreement that they would ask someone. 

There was a woman, about in her late fifties, working outside in her garden. Greed walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey." The woman turned around, who was only a couple inches shorter than him, and looked slightly surprised. "Do you know this girl named Winry? Or Edward Elric?"

"...They're friends of ours." Ling lied, since the woman was giving both of them the stink eye. Ling's smile seemed to have dropped her guard. "Winry Rockbell? Just keep going straight until you see a house that says 'Automail shop'."

"Thank you, miss." It was clear that Greed was the brawn and Ling was the brains in their 'friendship'. But sometimes even Greed had to be the voice of reason, which was a pain in the ass for him. They continued their journey, on the way, Ling was starting to get bored. And a mischievous smile came across his face. He took his index finger and poked him in the side, to his surprise and amusement, the other jumped and almost literally screamed.

"Ling, what the hell?" He glared at him. "Ah, so you're sensitive there..." Ling grinned at him as he poked him again. Greed was forced to cover his stomach. "Stop that!" Ling kept poking him in his stomach and sides. "Ahahahaha! Stop!" He burst out laughing, it was such a rare moment. He wasn't laughing because he got his way or something that amused him, he was laughing out of pure joy.

"Nope!" He was about to poke him again but Greed moved out of the way. "You can't escape me Greeeeeeeed..." He said in a devilishly happy tone as he started to run after him. Greed moved to the side to try to avoid him.

"I bet you I can!"

"I'd like to see you try!" He was chasing him in circles, like two children would. If others had seen it, they'd say it was the most immature thing they had ever seen. They didn't realize it, but they were chasing each other outside of Winry's house. Ed was standing outside, his jaw completely dropped. He rubbed his eyes for who knows how long, and blinked a couple times.

"I must be seeing things..."

"I didn't know Ling had a twin, that's pretty cool." Winry smiled. Ed turned his head to her.

"He DOESN'T have a twin!"

"Huh??" She tilted her head in confusion. "Then..." She pointed to Greed, who was running around, trying to escape Ling. "Who's that?"

"...No way, it couldn't be.." Meanwhile, Ling was on top of Greed, who was uncontrollably laughing. Ed thought it would be a good time to stop them, since watching was getting a little uncomfortable. "Hey!"

Both of their heads snapped towards Ed, wide-eyed. They looked back at each other and quickly scrambled to their feet. "Ahem...uh, you're probably wondering..."

"Hell yeah, I'm wondering!"

"Well...We're kinda..sorta..twins now." Ling put his hands behind his back. 

 

"Surprise?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *epic explosion behind me*  
> I HAVE NO REGRETS!!!


End file.
